Fire Emblem: Xenofates
by Albedo238
Summary: After the battle on Michtam to save the universe from dissipation, KOS-MOS and chaos find themselves brought to an ancient world where two nations are in a fierce war, and must help Princess Corrin in her fight. Will the three choose Hoshido or Nohr? Or will they take the road less traveled? Rated T for safety.


**Prologue: Ties that Bind**

Near a lake, a young woman with light blue hair and wearing white begins to enter said lake while a beautiful song plays.

The song goes, _"You are the ocean's gray waves, destined to seek. Life beyond the shore, just out of reach. Yet the waters ever change, flowing like time. The path is yours to climb."_

As the song plays, the girl enters the lake while shedding a tear and starts to swim, going past what look to be floating islands.

As the girl swims towards a bright light, the scene changes to that of a grand battle.

A blonde man in black armor while riding a horse with similar colored armor throws his hand forward, signaling the command for his soldiers to charge into battle.

Suddenly, a male samurai-looking man charges forward and uses what looks to be parkour while slashing soldiers with his electrified katana.

After the man defeats the soldiers, he shouts to the other man, "Nohrian general! You face the high prince of Hoshido, Ryoma! I challenge you to single combat!"

"I accept your challenge, 'high prince'." says the blonde man. As he unsheathes a black sword swirling with red energy, he continues with, "But I am no general. I am crown prince Xander of Nohr!"

Xander then jumps off of the cliff while on his horse and starts to cut down various samurai.

The two men charge for each other, leading to a big clash.

* * *

Meanwhile, a woman with red hair and outfit while riding a pegasus and a silver-haired girl with pointed ears, red eyes and silver armor while being barefoot are facing against an axe-wielder.

"Come on, Corrin!" says the pegasus-riding woman. "We've got work to do."

The girl called Corrin and the axe-fighter get into a fight, with both getting injured. The pegasus-riding woman guards Corrin from another attack.

"Corrin, what's the matter with you?" asks the woman. "You seem distracted... If you're worried, don't be. All your siblings are here with you. The Nohrians don't stand a chance!"

Between Ryoma and Xander, Ryoma says, "I demand to know why you Nohrian dogs are invading Hoshido! Was that cowardly attack on my people your doing as well, little princeling?"

"...I have nothing to say to you." says Xander. "Surrender now. If you refuse... you die here."

Both men get into a heated clash, resulting in both being badly injured.

Meanwhile, on another part of the battlefield, a well-endowed, purple-haired woman wearing provocative black armor while riding what looks to be an undead wyvern, a blonde haired man on horse with spell book and blonde girl riding a horse while holding a staff appear.

"On no!" says the blonde girl. "The bridge collapsed! How can we help our sister now?"

"Not to worry, Elise." says the purple-haired woman with a somewhat sultry voice. "This royal blood in our veins is still good for something!"

"Have you spotted a Dragon Vein, Camilla?" asks the man.

"You know me too well, dear little brother." says Camilla.

Camilla flies over to a glowing a spot and concentrates her focus, causing a ball of fire that dries up the river.

"Yay, it worked!" says Elise. "The river dried up!"

"I would never let you down, darling." says Camilla. "Now, everyone follow me."

"Elise, you're not ready for the front lines. Stay back." says the man. "Camilla and I will take care of the Hoshidans."

On the other side, after Corrin defeats the axe-figher, the pegasus-riding woman sees this spectacle and says, "The Nohrian Army used a Dragon Vein to dry up the river! But I thought only royals held that power..."

"Yeah, which means there must be some real big shots over there." says a man with long white hair tied into a ponytail and holding a bow. "Suits me just fine. I've always wanted to use a Nohrian royal for target practice."

"Stay focused, Corrin." says the woman. "The Nohrians brought their heavy hitters this time."

On the Nohrian side, reinforcements appear being led by an unsavory bald axe-wielder who shouts, "Listen up, cannon fodder! We have a direct order from King Garon. He says kill'em all!"

"Dammit, their reinforcements have arrived!" says the woman. "I'll go scout ahead to see how many there are. Takumi, Sakura, stay with Corrin!"

"Understood." says the white-haired man.

"Y-yes. Good idea." says a girl with red hair and rod.

As the woman on the pegasus flies off, Takumi says, "Hang in there, Corrin. The Nohrian royals are not pushovers... We'll have to work together to beat them. As the eldest, I guess you're in charge. Tell me what to do, and I'll do it."

Just then, Hoshidan reinforcements arrive while being led by a man in glasses while a riding what looks to be a puppet.

"Comrades! Do not let them cross this line." says the man. "We must defend Hoshido."

Suddenly, another Nohrian soldier appears near Corrin, Takumi and Sakura.

"O-oh no! An enemy!" shouts Sakura.

"It's an ambush!" shouts Takumi. "Sakura, stay back. You aren't equipped to fight."

"Takumi! Corrin! I'm counting on you two." says the woman on the pegasus. "Work together to defeat that enemy soldier!"

"Listen, here's how we're gonna do this!" says Takumi. "With my bow, I can shoot him from afar. I'll soften him up, and then you can jump in and finish him off. Got it?"

After that, Takumi and Corrin work together in tandem, bringing down the enemy soldier.

The woman returns, saying, "Corrin, Takumi, good work fighting off that ambush."

"You were amazing, Corrin." says Sakura.

"That went well." says Takumi. "Probably because SOMEONE gave you good advice. ...And you're welcome, by the way."

"No time to talk!" says the woman. "Let's see how Ryoma's doing."

* * *

A little later, the others approach Ryoma and the woman on the pegasus asks, "Ryoma, are you alright?"

"I'll be fine! I'm glad to see you're all safe." says Ryoma. "Enemy reinforcements are headed this way. I want you to get rid of them. Corrin, I'm counting on you to keep Hinoka and the others safe."

Xander sees Corrin and puts on a big smile while saying, "Corrin! Thank heavens we found you, and that you're alive and well. Quickly, come join us! Your family has come to take you home where you belong."

"Quiet, Nohrian filth!" says Ryoma. "Corrin is my sister and a princess of Hoshido!"

"On the contrary, Corrin is MY sister and a princess of Nohr!" shouts Xander.

Camilla, Elise and blonde man arrive, with Camilla saying, "Corrin! I was so worried about you. Don't you ever wander away from me again!"

"I'm glad you're OK, Corrin." says the blonde man. "You must have the devil's own luck!"

"Yaaay! We got our sister back!" says Elise.

"Nohrian scum!" shouts Hinoka. "First you kidnap her, now you lied to her?! Corrin is MY sister, not yours!"

"You are mistaken." says Camilla. "Corrin is my sweet little sister. You may not have her."

"Don't be fooled by their words." Ryoma says to Corrin. "You belong with your true family in Hoshido!"

"We have loved you and raised you since you were a child." says Xander. "Come home, little princess. We can live as a family once more!"

"Come home to Hoshido, Corrin!" shouts Ryoma.

"No, Corrin! Nohr is your home!" says Xander.

Suddenly, everything goes white as we hear a soft male voice go, "KOS-MOS! Wake up!"

To Be Continued in Chapter 1.


End file.
